


Silly Old Bear

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara





	Silly Old Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heatherly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heatherly).



Tim scowled down at the brightly wrapped package sitting by his uniforms in the Cave. "My birthday isn't until next week, Dick."

"I know. But once I saw this, I couldn't resist."

"I'm going to hate you, aren't I?" From Tim's expression, you'd think he was expecting manure to fly out of the presents.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dick's expression, however, wouldn't have been out of place on the average saint.

"It's not like condoms or something incredibly embarrassing that will make Alfred look at me funny, is it?"

"Uh, in that size box? That'd be a hell of a lot of condoms."

"Or sexy lingerie or something?"

"Timmy, first of all, lingerie is for bridal showers and second, under no circumstances do I ever want to think about you and lingerie in the same thought ever again."

Tim reached a tentative hand out to the box.

"Oh, just open it, scaredy cat."

Tim's face as he lifted out the book and the video and the stuffed creatures was utterly blank. "Dick...?"

"What, you have something against Pooh and Christopher Robin?" He put a hand to his chest. "And here I thought you'd be delighted to find another namesake that isn't a bird."

A few minutes later, Alfred ventured down the steps to find out what the noise was, to find Tim sitting on Dick's back, smacking him in the head with a stuffed bear. He sighed. "Boys will be boys, I dare say."

He turned and went back upstairs.

\--end--


End file.
